


The Courts Of Underhill

by Corvixa



Series: Of Fae and Humans [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvixa/pseuds/Corvixa
Summary: An overview of the Courts of Underhill.I might add more here if it is of interest and if I can write it!I am adding Wiki links to people I haven't made up.Some such as Herlechini are a mix that I have adapted based on  "Herlechin's troop" (familia Herlechini; cf. Harlequin) which you can find in the Wild Hunt link.
Series: Of Fae and Humans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730719
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	The Courts Of Underhill

**The 20 Courts of Underhill**

Underhill is a land woven of Intent, Will and Magic. It is not fixed or static, changing and moving with thought. 

The Edge of Underhill spills into the void is the pure absence of Intent, Will and Magic. 

Everything in Underhill is in balance.

  
  


**The[Seelie](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Classifications_of_fairies#Seelie_and_Unseelie_Courts) Courts**

**Summer**

Element - Fire. Power - Light.

Mother Summer, Queen Titania, Lady Aramaya

Foci - [Queen Titania](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titania)

Loci - Cynhesrwydd

**Winter**

Element - Air. Power - Darkness 

Mother Winter, Queen Mab, Lady Laerin

Foci - [Queen Mab](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Queen_Mab)

Loci - Goroesi

**Spring**

Element - Water

Crownless Court. Wyldfae. 

**Autumn**

Element - Earth

Crownless Court, Wyldfae.

**Iron**

Power - Bane 

  
  


**The Lower Courts**

**The Court of The Final Word**

Prime Healer, Dian Cecht. Underhills most prominent Healer. The Final Word is death. The court where all things are given up. Eventually.

Foci - [Dian Cecht](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dian_Cecht)

Loci - Marwolaeth 

**The Court of Yearning Heart**

Queen of Desires. _Nothing_ is given freely or without obligation within its walls. They embrace everything between pleasure and pain to chaos and madness.

Foci - The Queen of Desires 

Loci - Dioddef 

**The Court of Souls Ease**

King Lugh. E _verything_ is given freely and without obligation. 

Foci - King [Lugh](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lugh)

Loci - Cwsg 

**The Court of Spoken Word**

Prime Magus, Math. Not a safe place really, but Math has a code. He doesn't suffer fools well and ignorance even less. The courts were once Battle/Magic. Now they are Peace/Magic. 

Foci - Prime Magus [Math](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Math_fab_Mathonwy)

Loci - Ledrith 

**The Court of Peaceful Days**

King Dagda. It used to be a warring Court, battle-ready. After the battle that led to the Exodus from the Firelands, Dagda decreed all weapons are to be left at the door as per the previous Kings wishes. It used to be governed by [Neit](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neit). (Tony/Cadeyrn's father.)

Foci - King [Dagda](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dagda)

Loci - Heddwch 

**The Court of Blackened Fate**

The Morrigan. [Badb](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Badb), [Macha](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Macha) and [Nemain](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nemain). Triple aspect Queen. 

Foci - [The Morrigan](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Morr%C3%ADgan)

Loci - Brãn 

**The Court of Reign and Fury**

The Wild Hunt. King [Herne](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Herne_the_Hunter), [Gwyn ap Nudd](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gwyn_ap_Nudd) and Herlechini. Triple aspect King. 

Foci - [The Wild Hunt](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wild_Hunt)

Loci - Ceirw

**The Great Forest**

Spans a vast, almost unending Dark Forest between these two courts that is ruled over by Cernunnos. Whilst it a Loci and many that reside within the Green, it is not considered a true Court due to the spread-out nature of its denizens.

Foci - [Cernunnos](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cernunnos)

Loci - Gwyrdd 

**The Court of The Dreaming Song**

Court of Life and New Beginnings, one of the entrances to The Summerlands. It is governed by The Lady of Life, Queen Blodeuwedd. 

Foci - Queen [Blodeuwedd](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blodeuwedd)

Loci - Flodyn 

**The Court of Sundered Song**

Court of the Dead. Soul collectors and one of the entrances to The Summerlands. It is governed by The Lord of Death, King Arawn. 

Foci - King [Arawn](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arawn)

Loci - Asgwrn 

**The Court of Shining Star**

Loremaster Ogma. They are record keepers, and it is ruled over by Ogma with a Council meneath him. It's basically a library the size of a country.

Foci - Loremaster [Ogma](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ogma)

Loci - Yn ôl 

**The Court of Fading Shadows**

The Council of Time. The Foci changes regularly and voted into position. It stretches forward through time. Knowledge of different futures, home to soothsayers and prognosticators.

Foci - Counsel Eridar

Loci - Ymlaen 

**The Court of The Moonlit Glade**

Home to the Dark Elves. Locked in perpetual Night. Queen of the Night.

Foci - Queen Niax

Loci - Noson 

**The Court of The Sunstruck Plains**

Home to the Light Elves. Locked in perpetual Day. King of the Day. 

Foci - King Eredi

Loci - Diwrnod 

**The Court of Obsidian Dreams**

Dark Warden, Warden of the Wraiths. They have many species, like Battle Wraiths Death Dealers and Nightmares too. Those to Eat or Deal. 

Foci - The Dark Warden

Loci - Cysgod

**The Court of The White Scream**

Queen Clíodhna, Queen of the Banshee. There you'll find many species too, like Death Callers, Memory Shades and the [Baobhan Sith](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baobhan_sith).

Foci - Queen [Clíodhna](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cl%C3%ADodhna)

Loci - Disgleirio 


End file.
